Too Good To Be True
by Denealle
Summary: Bruce was caught watching a cartoon movie by Tony. And will that be some kind of beautiful unfolding for both of them except for being just weird and lovely? It's a SLASH, guys! All fluffy stuff! One shot!


_**Well, I don't know why I wrote this. I don't even know when I wrote this. I just found it from my folder when I sorted my old documents. This can be absurd, but I found it lovely! So**__** I just want to share it with you guys before I forget its existence again. **_

_**Please leave a review after reading! Thank you!**_

_**Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

Too Good To Be True

_Uh, this is weird._

Tony went by Dr. Banner's floor just to catch the adorable voice of Wall-E. Yeah, amazing right? The voice of a robot character in a 10-year-old-only cartoon film. Tony should've concealed his secret visit to Bruce, but he couldn't help but pulled the door open.

"Is the green guy out here?" Tony asked with an amused voice.

Bruce looked up from the screen. He seemed to be quite into the film before Tony's intrusion, so he didn't realize what an awkward picture he was in.

"What?" Bruce frowned at Tony's question.

"Oh, sorry, my bad. I thought that was the big boy who is so...uh...childlike." Tony tried hard to hold back the laughter converging in his throat.

Bruce glanced at the screen again, on which Wall-E was just having his romantic journey with the comatose Eva. He was suddenly aware of what Tony was saying.

He seemed to be so caught off guard that he didn't know what to do first, whether to shut the hilarity down or to explain his special interest in cartoon films.

Tony was surprised by Bruce's doesn't-know-how-to-react situation. In fact, he found the Doctor really endearing. He sincerely has had enough of Doctor's helplessly low self-esteem and high secured isolation both inside and outside. Suddenly an idea occurred to Tony which accidentally saved Bruce from this superstitious awkwardness, Tony tilted his head, walked towards Bruce, and flopped himself in the sofa beside him, winking.

"Well, I may not be nostalgic, but it's always good to do something to make up to my lost childhood. Mind if I enjoy your little club, Doctor?"

"Tony, this is..." Bruce tried to clarify himself.

"No, no, no. Doctor. Let's just enjoy this." Tony shushed Bruce with his hand. "For the record, I love to dance hula-hula occasionally." He adds levelly.

* * *

"What material did they use?" Tony exploded, as the merry music floating around.

"What?" Bruce was quite confused.

"I mean, his hard driver was blown up. There is no way he still remembers his polish loving bird with a new bland core." Tony frowned.

"C'mon, Tony." Bruce buried his face under his hands.

"What?" Tony asked.

"This is just a cartoon film. Scientific bugs should not be its point. Hell, that's what makes it better!" Bruce mumbled.

"Then what's the point?" Tony just could not give up.

"Sentiment! Pure emotions! They're good. And that's enough." Bruce defended.

"Alright. Just too good to be true." Tony folded his arms.

Then Bruce froze for Tony's words.

Too good to be true.

That's it. That's what stroke Bruce like a hit of lightning. It not only just explained the film, but also illustrated Bruce's life right now.

Living in the Stark Tower, researching with the most talented, the most secretly modest, yet the most self-admiring person in the world, watching cartoons on the sofa together. None of those was within Bruce's boldest imagination. Hulk had been in peace for like a year after Loki. Bruce had no one but Tony to thank.

Then sitting here, listening to the great inspiring song, "Down to Earth", Bruce felt like he is soaring upon the clouds. Those white bright bubbles stroking his heart comforted him while he tasted fear too.

It's just too good to be true. Usually, Bruce's special common sense kept him out of any kind of relationship, well, including Tony. But, what was he doing now? What took it so long for him to realize that his existence in here could get people killed, got the ones his most cares about killed-got Tony killed.

The last object made Bruce shutter. Tony was not like the others Bruce concerned about, he was something more and different. Bruce knew that since his hand was firmly held by Tony's, which was his first deliberate body contact after years of mental-solitude. Then Hulk was one step ahead of Bruce to grab Iron Man tight when he fell and to cushion for him when the crash came. Bruce would trade in his life for just one bruise on Tony. How could he be so close harming his life?

Bruce looked down at his hands, shivering. Was this time for him to leave? But, hell, he just couldn't. He himself could not bear the coldness in his heart if he left Tony away. How could he fight those nightmares if Tony were not there to hold him tight? How could he beat those impulses to knock a bullet in his head if Tony were not there to quiet his fears of life?

All of a sudden, a drop of tear slid his cheek and fell on the glass floor. The tiny sound of clink shocked both Tony and Bruce. Bruce rushed up and tried to flee out of the room, but Tony grabbed his hand one step ahead of him.

"Bruce. You are with me." Tony said, easy and plain as it sounded. But it hashed Bruce's heart like a sharp knife poking right into his heart.

"And you are not going anywhere, not without me. That's a directive!" Tony pulled Bruce back down. Bruce was completely caught off guard. Consequently, he fell right into Tony's arms.

And it just happened, out of the blue maybe, but who could say that it had not been cultivated in both of them for long?

"I should tell you that I don't like cartoons for a reason. They make me meek and want to confess. So hear me out now. Bruce, when I told you to move in Stark Tower with me, I never thought that you'd leave one day. And the longer you stay, the more horrible I think I'll be without you. So, whatever it is with you and the green boy, you can't use that to be your excuse to leave me. However bad you think you'll become, I could be worse with you out of my sight." Tony said, clutching his arms tight around Bruce, as if he tried to mingle them together to make sure they'd never depart.

"What is it between us?" Bruce asked vacantly after five minutes' numbness of recovery.

"Well, I don't know. I think it's something so good to be true." Tony said, and kissed Bruce's temple tenderly.

~THE END~

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
